1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an imaging apparatus that generates an image of a subject.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, in order to shoot a still image, a user holds an imaging apparatus, focusing attention on a photo opportunity, and presses a release button at a desired photo opportunity to shoot an image at the desired moment. However, a conventional imaging apparatus captures an image at the moment when a release button is pressed, so that it is difficult to capture a state, at a desired moment, of happenings or accidents which can happen at any time or of a subject (liquid, fire, etc.) which changes over time.
According to Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2016-032214, a user can extract a desired still image from a video. Therefore, the user can generate, without concern for a photo opportunity, an image shot at the decisive moment which has been conventionally difficult.